A Halloween night
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Ils avaient commencé la nuit d'Halloween seul, chacun de leur côté. Lisez pour savoir ! ;


**Voilà un OS d'Halloween, un peu en retard je sais et j'en suis déolée.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Halloween Night.<strong>

Il faisait étonnement froid en cette soirée d'Halloween, un vent glacial soufflait dans les arbres de New-york. Des enfants déguisés en différentes horribles créatures parcouraient les rues et sonnaient aux portes dans l'espoir de recevoir des sucreries. Certains repartaient des sacs pleins, d'autres, bredouilles.

Kate Beckett rentrait chez elle après cette journée de travail qui l'avait achevée. Son moral était au plus bas et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre un bain avec un bon verre de vin et un roman. Après ça, elle irait se mettre au lit et après quelques heures de sommeil, son moral serait revenu à la normal.

La jeune femme garât sa voiture devant son immeuble et coupa le contact. Mais au lieu de sortir de la voiture et de monter à son appartement pour enfin être seule avec elle-même, elle resta là, assise sur ce siège de voiture.

Dans la rue de son immeuble, de petites créatures en tout genre déambulaient des sacs de friandises dans les mains. Kate les regardait avec envie, se rappelant les soirées d'Halloween qu'elle passait avec ses parents.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trente et un octobre. Kate et Johanna se déguisaient, le plus souvent en sorcières. Elles avaient toutes les deux un balai : Kate un petit adapté à sa taille, et Johanna un plus grand. Les deux filles sortaient alors pendant une ou deux heures faire la chasse aux bonbons dans le quartier pendant que Jim préparait le casse-croute qu'ils dégusteraient le soir-même devant des films d'horreur que Kate aimait beaucoup. Son préféré était ''Ghostbusters'' et elle adorait la musique du film qu'elle chantonnait pendant une semaine au moment d'Halloween, disant ''I ain't afraid of no ghost'' à tout bout de champ. Ce qui amusait beaucoup ses parents. ''Casper'' était aussi au rendez-vous. Ils mangeaient des gâteaux fait avec des moules en forme de citrouilles, de fantômes et de sorcières. Et bien sûr, ils triaient tous les bonbons récoltés, en mangeaient quelques uns et rangeaient les autres dans une boite mise dans le placard à bonbons.

Kate avait aimé cette fête jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. A partir de là, Halloween n'avait plus eu la même saveur. Elle n'avait plus personne avec qui sortir chercher des bonbons. Elle n'en avait même plus envie.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. La jeune femme avait froid dans sa voiture et se sentait horriblement seule. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux bons moments passés avec sa mère .

La jeune femme pensa Castle et se dit qu'il devait sans doute être entrain de faire la chasse aux bonbons, ou à une de ses nombreuses fêtes. Cependant, elle ressentit l'envie d'aller le voir au loft. Elle avait déjà eu cette envie, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte. Kate avait de plus en plus besoin de lui, de son écrivain. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas avoué qu'elle avait entendu son ''Je t'aime'' au cimetière, et elle avait l'impression de lui mentir et ça la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire, elle se préparait à lui dire, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir elle avait juste envie de le retrouver, d'entendre ses blagues et d'y rire. Elle voulait juste sa compagnie, pour ne plus se sentir seule. Car il était le seule qui savait lui redonnait le sourire et lui faire oublier ce qui n'allait pas. Même si elle avait encore un peu de mal à se l'avouer.

Alors, la jeune femme mit le contact et parti pour le loft. Il y a un an, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Elle ne voulait plus vaincre ses envies, elle ne voulait plus se cacher qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Le mur érigé autour de son coeur tombait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les choses avaient changé et Kate savait qu'elles n'avaient pas terminé.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment de Castle, la jeune femme mit un temps avant de sortir de sa voiture et d'aller vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait, elle ne savait pas qu'elle serait la réaction de Castle en la voyant là un soir d'Halloween. Mais, peu lui importait. Elle était là, et elle ne voulait plus reculer.

Kate salua le gardien et pris l'ascenseur qui la mena à l'étage où habitait Castle. Il n'y avait pas de musique qui provenait du loft, elle conclu donc qu'il ne devait pas donner de fête. De toute manière, il l'aurait sans doute invitée.

La jeune femme se posta devant la porte, aspira un grand coup et sonna. Quelques secondes après, l'écrivain vint lui ouvrir . Il était habillé simplement, pas de déguisement ou de fantaisies castliennes.

Beckett ? Que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci un soir d'Halloween ? Vous n'êtes pas dehors entrain de récolter des friandises ? Dit-il avec son humour habituel qui réchauffa le coeur de la détective.

Euh... non. Je ne vous dérange pas ? Sinon je peux... euh, bredouilla-t-elle.

Non, non vous ne me dérangez pas ! Pas du tout ! Entrez, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Kate entra et Castle, en gentleman, la débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac qu'il déposa au porte-manteau. Un film était sur pause et Martha et Alexis ne semblaient pas être présentes.

Où sont Alexis et Martha ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Alexis est sortie à une fête avec des amies, et mère est elle aussi à une fête … avec ces amis du troisième âge...

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme.

Et vous ? Vous êtes tout seul ? Pas de fête et de costume ? Interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

Non, rien. Et vous alors ? Vous n'êtes pas sortie avec Lanie draguée en boite de nuit, déguisée en Catwooman ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire ravageur qui donna des frissons à la jeune détective.

Vous aimeriez me voir déguisée comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une manière coquine.

Euh... Castle déglutit difficilement en imaginant sa partenaire en Catwooman.

La jeune femme rit fasse à la réaction de l'écrivain.

Non, Lanie était de sortie avec Esposito, Ryan et Jenny. Ils m'avaient proposé de les accompagner, mais j'ai refusé.

Ah oui c'est vrai. On me l'a aussi proposé et j'ai refusé moi aussi.

Vous auriez dû y aller...

Vous aussi.

Elle sourit.

Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ? Interrogea Castle que la visite de sa coéquipière intriguait toujours.

Non... non. J'avais juste, elle pris sa respiration, j'avais juste envie de vous voir.

Après avoir dit cela, elle baissa la tête alors que son visage devenait rouge de honte . Elle s'attendait à ce que Castle la taquine avec ça, mais contre tout attente, il sourit simplement et lui dit

Merci, ça me fait plaisir...

Elle releva la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur son beau visage. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, échangeant un de ces regards qui résumaient tout entre eux.

Castle rompit le silence en demandant :

Vous voulez regarder un film d'horreur et manger des bonbons avec moi ? Comme ça nous serons moins seuls que seuls...

Elle sourit.

Oui, je veux bien..

Génial. Alors allez vous installer dans le canapé et regardez les films d'horreur que j'ai, moi je vais prendre les bonbons.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé et observa les dvd disposaient sur la table basse. Il y en avait énormément, mais un seul attira son intention : Ghostbusters.

Oh ! Vous avez Ghostbusters !

Oui. J'adore ce film, répondit-il en revenant avec un saladier plein de bonbons.

Moi aussi. Nous le regardions à chaque Halloween avec mes parents, dit-elle avec nostalgie.

Alors, regardons celui-là ! Attendez, il prit un air sérieux, à moins que vous n'ayez peur des fantômes ?

Elle le regarda avec malice et dit :

I ain't afraid of no ghost !

Castle sourit bêtement et la jeune femme roula des yeux en riant. Il mit le dvd et s'installa à côté d'elle, le saladier entre les jambes.

Oui, un jour elle lui dirait la vérité. Et elle lui avouerait que la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rendue chez lui ce soir-là, était autre chose qu'une simple envie.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent et se transformait en chasseuse de fantômes, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle se pelotonnait entre ses parents pour regarder ce film qui avait rythmé ses soirées d'Halloween.


End file.
